


It Meant Nothing. . .Right?

by deandoesthingstome



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Daddy Kink, Dom John, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6670480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandoesthingstome/pseuds/deandoesthingstome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader has a relationship with John Winchester that sometimes leaves her begging for more. Sometimes that more gets her into trouble with John. Or does it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Meant Nothing. . .Right?

You had to find the necklace before John made it back. It meant nothing, less than nothing. But if he found it before you did, well, who the fuck knew?

It was likely John paid no attention to your jewelry (or lack thereof) anyway. It was possible if he found it, he’d just assume it was something you used to wear a lifetime ago before you found out about monsters and things that go bump in the night and decided you couldn’t hide from the scary any longer.

You met John on your first solo hunt when he saved your ass from the rogue vamp who’d been unaccounted for before you barged in all machetes blazing. He’d been tracking them too. His anger was intense, not only at them but at you. He’d fumed for twenty minutes while you cleaned up the mess and the words “little girl” (which made you drip) and “darlin‘” (quiver) and “sweet ass” (shake) and “sweetheart” (sigh) dropped from his lips no less than a dozen times each.

As in, “I don’t know what the hell you were thinking, little girl, that you thought could take on this nest on your own. But, darlin’, you bet your sweet ass you aren’t ready for this life if this is the way you handle a hunt.” Or several iterations of the same sentiment.

If you hadn’t been dying for a shower and slightly (slightly?) turned on by his gruff talk and the way “sweetheart” grabbed you by the ache between your legs every time he said it, you might have dropped your pants right there in the barn and begged him to fuck you hard like you knew he could.

But you let him follow you back to the motel with the promise of a shower and a meal as thanks for saving your life. The two of you never made it out of the room for dinner. You offered him the first of the hot water and he invited you to share it with him, not unaware of your stare. 

After cleaning up, you got dirty again and by the time you finished the second shower of the night no sit down restaurant nearby was still open so he shuffled to the Gas-N-Sip down the street for another six-pack and you ordered a pizza. They promised 30-minute delivery so you took the opportunity to grind out one more with John, sitting on his lap at the edge of the bed facing him and hanging on to his dark brown locks while he thrust up into you and bit at your neck, salt and pepper scruff rubbing burns into your skin. 

You leaned back into his strong arms wrapped protectively around your back and put your feet up beside his thighs to give you the leverage you needed to rise up and down his hard shaft. It only took a few more strokes before you felt yourself come apart above him and as your walls constricted around him, John came hard too.

At the knock on the door, John jumped into the shower a third time while you buttoned up his flannel shirt and paid the driver. Delivery was ten minutes late but you tipped him 30 percent for the extra time anyway. 

You met up with John several more times over the years. He never complemented you directly, but you always got the impression he was more and more impressed with your skills each time you hunted together. He always stayed an extra night after the hunt, always looming with dark, brooding eyes at the bar and making sure no other suitor stepped up to you for the evening. You were his in those moments and when he left in the morning you were always wanting more.

Which was how this had happened.

The hunt had been in your own back yard this time. John called to see if you wanted any help and you eagerly accepted the offer. He stayed two extra days drinking at the bar and holed up in your apartment wearing you out and you still needed more of him. And if it couldn’t be him, it was going to be someone else. It wasn’t as if you had ever agreed to anything exclusive. There was no way another hunter would have ever not understood the circumstances.

It was just these were unexpected circumstances for you. John called a few days after he left and said he wanted to come back. Not for another hunt. Just for more of you. He was lonely, frustrated, tired. He wanted to feel you next to him for a few more days. Which was fine with you and you only wished he’d called earlier. Or never left at all.

As soon as you hung up the phone, another call rang. When you hung up, panic set in. John would be here soon and you needed to find this damn necklace or your time with him was going to be rudely interrupted as its owner came knocking.

You tore apart your apartment, trying to retrace your steps from the night before. The extra drinks at the bar. The shy, sidelong glances. The brush of hands as another shot was poured and pushed in your direction. The slip of fingers gently smoothing a stray strand of hair off a shoulder before tracing brazenly down a bare arm. Hand firm against a lower back while walking to the car. 

Bodies pressed against each other just as soon as the door was shut. Shirts torn off, shoes kicked to the side, jeans shucked. Fingers tracing over smooth skin. Tongues tangling, lips tasting. Movements that took you from the living room to the bedroom.

And you checked all these spots to no avail. You were out of breath, head hung over the edge of the bed searching the floor between the nightstand and the bed frame when the door knocked loudly. Maybe you’d get lucky and the damn thing wouldn’t be anywhere John would be.

You weren’t lucky at all. John was on his back, staring up at you riding him with all abandon. His hands had been holding your hips, following your moves, but he suddenly wanted it to be all you. So he moved his hands down your thighs, then off you altogether. He watched through lustful eyes as you moved your hands up your own sides and took hold of your full breasts, squeezing your nipples. 

John raised his hands above his head and at first grabbed hold of the head board for leverage. But when you were doing just fine grinding down on him on your own and didn’t need him thrusting at the moment, he dropped his arms and tucked his hands under the pillow behind his head.

You saw the moment his fingers touched the chain and the questioning look that passed over his face. You slowed your ride when he pulled the necklace out from under the pillow and dangled it in the air. You tried to lean down to kiss him and take his mind off it. He obliged your mouth, kissed you wet and deep, but then pulled back and pushed your chest gently with his free hand. 

You should have known he’d have fantastic observation skills; he was a hunter after all.

“You don’t wear jewelry, sweetheart,” he growled low and steady, eyes narrowing in contemplation. “And I don’t think this was here when I was two days ago.”

You tried to resume bucking against him, to ignore his insinuation, no matter how right he was.

John grabbed hold of your waist and flipped you to your back, tucking his thighs underneath the backs of your legs and sitting up, still hard and deep inside you.

“Y/N? You need to tell me something?”

“What’s to tell? It’s a necklace John. Lots of people have jewelry lying around.” You tried to grab the pendant from him but he snatched his arm back.

“It’s pretty. Delicate little copper honeycomb with amber filling a few of these slots. I’ve seen this necklace before and it wasn’t on you.”

You tried to push John off now, convinced you weren’t going to get out of this and he wasn’t going to want to go on. But he stiffened against your push and instead bent down to lay over you completely. You felt him twitch a bit between your legs and then his hot breath was in your ear.

“You bring her home last night?” John voice was sultry, curious as he nipped at your lobe. “You let her in this bed? What’d you do to her, Y/N? What’d she do to you? Tell me.” He wasn’t mad. Again, how could he be? But he was…fuck, he was all kinds of turned on by the thought. He was moving into you urgently now and as you begin to talk, his strokes became deeper, stronger.

“I missed you John. Didn’t want to be alone. Wanted someone to share this bed with me again.”

John’s mouth connected with yours, tongue sliding in and tangling with your own. He murmured against your lips, “tell me about it.”

“She made a move, brushed against me when she poured the shots. Kept me there till she cashed out and asked if she could take me home. When we got outside, she pressed me up against her car and ran her hands up my thighs and under my skirt. The sound that came from her throat when she felt how wet I already was, John you wouldn’t have been able to resist either.”

“Who said you had to resist?” 

“Fuck John!” you screamed because he had thrust deep and you were seeing stars.

“Keep talking,” he ordered, pulling out and tracing his lips down your feverish body. 

“She drove me home and when we got inside she pulled me back against the door and tucked her thigh between my legs.”

“Can’t hear you all the way down here, darlin’. Stop whispering.” John’s dark hair ducked between your legs and you barely had time to catch a breath before his tongue was on your clit and his fingers were snaking through your folds.

You raised your voice a little.

“She put her hand on my back and pressed me into her, had me grinding against her like I do you. When she pulled off my shirt and then her own, I couldn’t keep my hands off her. We undressed each other and she knelt in front of me, put her mouth on my pussy and made me cum standing against the door while I had my hands tangled in her hair.”

“Mmmm,” John moaned from between your legs. The extra vibration added to the heightened arousal you were experiencing recounting last night for him and when he drove two fingers deep inside you as well, you came crying out his name.

“That all, little girl?” John smirked at you as he crawled back up your quivering body and placed himself at your soaking entrance again. He held himself still, tip just brushing against your soft folds. “You got more you want to tell me?”

“She took me back here when I was done with that one and gave me three more.” 

John pushed the tip of his pulsing cock inside you as he asked for more detail. “How’d she make you cum?”

“I was on the bed and she crawled in behind me. She pulled my thigh over her own and spread me wide, dragged her fingers slowly through the juices and pushed inside me.” John pushed all the way in upon hearing that and you moaned loudly with the returned fullness.

“Go on,” John grunted as he dipped in and out of you again, slowly. He was in no hurry to finish this, wanted hear it all before he came.

“She rubbed her thumb against my clit while her fingers curled inside me and I was already close so that didn’t take long.”

“You return the favor?” The glint in his eye was unmistakable.

“I pushed her back and kissed her, tasted myself on her lips and sucked her finger tips. I put my mouth on her breast and flicked my tongue against her nipple…she has great tits, John. You’d love ‘em.”

John pulled a leg up and over his shoulder, ready to get deeper inside you. He usually picked up the pace with this position, but he maintained a steady rhythm that let you concentrate on your story.

“When I went down on her, she moaned so loud John. She was so ready for me I barely had time to suck at her clit but when I pushed my tongue inside her dripping pussy she came hard, screaming my name.”

“You owe me two more.”

“John…I’m not gonna last…”

“You will. I wanna hear about the rest. You tell me how she made you cum and then I’ll let you cum all over my cock.”

You took a breath, steadied yourself. John wasn’t fucking around. He’d never been this deliberate about keeping you going before. Usually, when you were close and you begged a little, he’d give you what you wanted and come back later for another round. But tonight, he was punishing you. Only it didn’t feel like punishment at all. It felt like maybe the best sex you’d had with John ever. 

“She wanted to sixty-nine, wanted us to cum together. She scooted down the bed and I crawled over her, kissed her upside down and along her chin, throat, breasts, stomach. She grabbed my thighs when I got close to her mouth and held me in place. I waited for her and when I felt her tongue drag though my folds I bent my head and did the same for her. We mimicked each other for what felt like forever. She found a way to make it last, just like you are.”

“How’d she make you cum, Y/N?”

How could you be blushing at this? You’d already spent the last half hour telling John about fucking someone else. How could this be any more embarrassing?

“Y/N? Little girl? You tell me what she did, you hear?”

“John…” you whined. You did not want to let this out. And you wanted to cum so badly. John stopped moving in you, stared down at your face, gave you his best “do what I fucking say right fucking now” look and you buckled.

“She slid a finger in my pussy, got it all wet and slippery, then she…” John started back up again, slowly pumping in and out, anticipation building again. “…she put her tongue on my ass and got it wet too. When she slid her finger in, I came hard all over her face.”

John didn’t slow down. He didn’t even seem to realize you hadn’t listed the fourth orgasm. He just drove into you relentlessly bringing your screaming orgasm and when he had you pulsing around him, he came too.

John rolled off, chest heaving and you propped yourself up on your elbows to look at him, trying to catch your breath too.

“You’re not mad?”

“What right do I have to be mad? I was gone and we aren’t…”

“I know, I just…whatever. Fuck that was hot.”

“Indeed.”

You rolled out of bed and headed to the shower for a quick rinse. As you were wrapping a towel around your body, another knock sounded at the door. You looked at John with a little hesitation, but he just smiled. You went to grab the necklace from the nightstand, but John grinned and grabbed it.

“Tell her she can come and find it.”


End file.
